


Bus Baby Blues

by loveheartlover



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babies are like buses. They never come when expected, but are very much appreciated all the same.</p>
<p>
  <i>Kurt runs a finger along the cheek of the baby girl in his arms, overwhelmed with love for her, yet also full of regret. When they’d had Alice, he’d looked forward to the possibility of one day being a grandfather. Between him and Blaine, any future grandbabies would be spoiled rotten, just like their mommy had been. It’d be even better, they could dote on the kids, and then hand them back to their parents and send them off home, full of sugar and with arms full of presents. It’d be the best of both worlds.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He just hadn’t expected to be a grandfather at forty.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus Baby Blues

Kurt runs a finger along the cheek of the baby girl in his arms, overwhelmed with love for her, yet also full of regret. When they’d had Alice, he’d looked forward to the possibility of one day being a grandfather. Between him and Blaine, any future grandbabies would be spoiled rotten, just like their mommy had been. It’d be even better, they could dote on the kids, and then hand them back to their parents and send them off home, full of sugar and with arms full of presents. It’d be the best of both worlds.

He just hadn’t expected to be a grandfather at forty.

Blaine walks out of Alice’s room, rubbing his forehead wearily. When he spots Kurt he smiles, but there’s sadness in it. “Hey. How is she?”

“Good as gold,” Kurt replies. He bites his lip. “How’s Ally doing?”

“She doesn’t want anything to do with the baby. Keeps calling her an ‘it’. What are we going to do?”

Kurt shrugs, although he knows Blaine doesn’t really expect an answer. There  _is_ no answer. Alice had only told them she was pregnant a week ago. They’d noticed that she’d gained weight, but she was eating a lot of junk after breaking up with Brett. They hadn’t wanted to push her. Kurt remembers sitting on the end of her bed just a month earlier, and telling her “first love is always the worst love.”

Alice had smiled at him wanly and rolled over.

Just once, a few weeks after the break up, Blaine had mentioned that Alice seemed off. She was being sick a lot, and wouldn’t touch any of her normal favorites. Just for a moment, they’d wondered if maybe she might be pregnant, but then they’d brushed the thought aside.

Alice was only fourteen when she and Brett broke up. She was their baby girl. She wouldn’t have had sex at fourteen, she knew better than that. 

The proof that she didn’t was sucking on Kurt’s index finger.

“Daddy?” Alice calls, voice broken.

“Coming, sweetheart,” Kurt says. “I’ve called Dad and Carole. They’re going to fly up tonight, help take care of Alice no matter what she decides.”

Blaine nods. “Rachel wants to take her out to brunch one day so they can have a chat. Apparently she’s going to start putting condoms in all of Alice’s future birthday cards.”

Kurt smiles despite himself, and the baby starts to cry. “Oh darling,” he sighs, “hush now, come on. We’re going to make sure you have the best life possible.” 

They go into Alice’s room. She looks so much younger than fifteen, propped up in the hospital bed. Her skin is pale, her hair stringy. 

“How are you feeling?” Blaine asks, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Tired.” Alice is staring at the baby in Kurt’s arms. She hasn’t wanted anything to do with her so far, batted away nurses who tried to get her to bond with the baby, but she’s also refused to discuss social workers and the possibility of adoption. Blaine sits on the bed beside her, and she snuggles up to him. “Can I see it?” She asks. 

“Of course you can.” Kurt brings the baby closer, gently guiding Alice’s arms around the bundle of blankets. “But she’s not an it, Ally. She’s your daughter.”

Alice starts to cry again.

There have been a lot of tears, from the big crocodile tears Alice learnt from Rachel, to the little heart wringing sobs that have made Blaine give into her since she was a toddler.

“I don’t want to get rid of her,” she sobs into Blaine’s shoulder. Kurt and Blaine exchange puzzled looks. 

“You don’t have to, sweetheart,” Kurt says. “Dad and I will support you no matter what you choose to do.”

Alice pauses. “But I thought... When you said that, before, I thought you meant that if I had her adopted. You’d support me if I sent her away.”

“Alice,”  Blaine says gently, “do you really think Daddy and I would ever force you to get rid of your baby? We meant that we’ll be here for you no matter what. Grandpa Burt and Nana Carole are coming up, and Aunt Rachel too. We’re all here for you. If you want to keep her, we’ll make it work. It’s not going to be easy, especially for you, but we’ll work something out.”

Kurt sits on Alice’s other side, and the three of them look at the baby in her arms. 

Much later, as Kurt is settling the baby into a car seat ready for her trip home, Alice catches hold of his arm. Blaine is finishing up some paperwork outside. It’s the first time Kurt and Alice have been alone since the baby was born.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” she says. “I just couldn’t bear to let you down after you and Dad have done so much for me. It was easier to just pretend nothing was happening.”

“I know. That’s all in the past now, though. We just need to make sure we do the best for you and baby from here on out.”

Alice nods. “Elizabeth.”

Kurt glances up from where he’s fastening the straps of the car seat, head cocked. “Hmm?”

“Elizabeth, Daddy. Not baby. Not it. Not even her. Elizabeth.”


End file.
